1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic assembly and an electronic apparatus employing the electronic assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the progress of science and technology, handheld apparatuses including smart phones and tablet computers have been extensively applied and have become more convenient, multi-functional, and stylish, thus providing consumers with more options. Together with the increasing demands of users for the handheld apparatuses, the users tend to hold the handheld apparatuses for a longer and longer period of time. Therefore, the comfort of holding the handheld apparatuses is also increasingly important. To improve the comfort of holding the handheld apparatuses, the casings of the handheld apparatus are often designed to have curved surfaces in compliance with ergonomic requirements.
Some handheld apparatuses are equipped with built-in card connectors where small electronic cards (e.g., SIM cards, memory cards including secure digital (SD) memory cards, and so on) may be inserted. If the number of the card connectors increases, the area occupied by the motherboards of the electronic apparatuses is often expanded to accommodate the card connectors, which however leads to the increase in the volume of the handheld apparatuses.